


The house of murder

by ironmanvscap



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry, Creepypasta!Harry, Dumblebore Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Insane Harry, M/M, Murder of minor characters, Powerful Harry, Ron Bashing, Underage may or may not happen, still thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmanvscap/pseuds/ironmanvscap
Summary: Harry Potter was a peculiar child. So what happens when he gains new powers and eventually finds a new meaning to the word 'family?' Read and find out!
This story was inspired by various Harry Potter and Creepypasta fanfics. Also some Percy Jackson and Creepypasta fanfics. This story will probably have pretty slow updates. Sorry!:( Hope you guys like it! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Hopefully it draws you in! I had a great time spreading my creativity to create this chapter! Enjoy! :)

Harry Potter has always been a peculiar child. He was always fascinated by snakes and cats, an unusual combination but terrifying when put together. He lived with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, along with their son, Dudley. Although he knew they were his relatives, he didn't call them aunt or uncle. Such people as them didn't deserve his respect as they didn't care for him, and in return, he didn't care for them in return, instead wishing something deadly would bite and kill them. He did everything around the house and got beaten if anything wasn't perfect. Even though he had to do everything he still found time to speak with his friends. What you might think are normal human friends to Harry are actually snakes and cats. Everyday, little 6 year old Harry would be out in the garden and would speak to his friends. The snakes were very literal in everything they said, while the cats were often playful and didn't fully pay attention to everything said. You may be wondering how he can talk to cats and snakes, the answer is that Harry is a wizard, but he didn't know that. Instead, Harry believed he was a freak and didn't actually know his real name. In the very rare moment that he watched tv, usually while cleaning the house, he soon became enraptured in horror movies. He especially liked when the blood was visible on the screen dripping down the walls. He aspired to be able to make such terrifying scenes like in the movies and soon got his chance one week later. 

\------------------*****---------------------  
(3 days after prologue)

Harry sat outside tending to the garden under orders when he noticed three of his more deadly snake friends came to see him. The smallest snake was green with yellow scales and green eyes, the medium snake was purple with blue-ish scales and also had green eyes, finally the biggest snake was a shimmering blue with green,yellow and red scales and yellow eyes. He smiled and started to converse with them. 

§Good morning everyone! How are you?§

§We're doing fine hatchling.§ Hissed the snakes. Harry looked at his friends and thought they looked nervous as if something big was going to happen. Just as he was about to ask, three cats came stalking towards him. The smallest was grey with green eyes, the medium orange with turquoise eyes and the biggest was black with a swirl of green and red eyes. Harry being very polite and well mannered started greeting them. 

~Good morn~ The biggest cat cut him off before he could finish his greeting. 

~We don't have time for this young one. We need to get going.~

Little Harry was confused as to what she was talking about. ~What's going on?~ He said with a very shaky voice. 

~We are going to give you parting gifts young one.~

~Parting gifts? Are you leaving me?~

§No hatchling. It will be you leaving us.§ Then they struck. Each biting and injecting some type of venom/essence into his veins. He convulsed as the venom/essence surged through his body. The Basilisk venom gave him deadly eyes,venom and half  
immortality, the Santonasia venom gave him speed and agility, and finally the Aronatula venom gave him the ability to blend into his surroundings (The snakes are from biggest to smallest. Same with the cats.) The Kitsune essence gave him nine tails and half immortality (making him fully immortal), the Zaronasa essence gave him the ability to change age at will, and finally the Tyrantania essence gave him the ability to stick to anything at will and the ability to control his gifts. This all took place in the span of 10 minutes of excruciating pain. By the time the process was over Harry was panting on the floor, exhausted and sweating from the transformation. He reach a hand up to comb through his hair but was stopped by two furry things. He was confused as he hadn't had furry things before and started to conjure a mirror. He was very confused as to what his hands where doing until a mirror popped into existence. He looked into the mirror and gasped at the changes and knowledge about what gifts given to him made themselves known. Instead of dull green eyes, he had a vibrant splash of greens, purples, yellows and reds, instead of floppy, untamable hair he had long, beautiful hair that cascaded down to his back, among those changes he looked healthier and had a pair of cat ears on his head, he looked back and discovered nine tails sat elegantly behind him, he opened his mouth once more and admired the long deadly fangs in his mouth. He thought about all the torture that could take place with his new appendages and abilities and that was when he panicked. 

'How the fuck am I going to hide everything?!?' No sooner did he say this when everything from the tail to the eyes disappeared back into how he looked before. He looked into the mirror and cackled a mad mans laugh, and devised a plan to rid himself of his relatives. 

\-------------------****---------------------  
(4 days later)

Harry was very proud of how he handled the situation and trained to make it so he was pretty much unstoppable. He grinned today was the day. He had already set up the golem of himself in the cupboard under the stairs and made sure that it looked real and had real attributes so the police could identify the body. He slowly let go of the glamors on his body and was ready for revenge. 

"Boy! Get your arse down here!" Harry smiled a nasty smile hearing the stupid oaf of a man yell at him. He walked methodically slow down the hall into the kitchen where Vernon was standing. Vernon took one look at the freak and flew into a rage. 

"What the hell are you wearing? Take those stupid things off, cut your girly hair and make my dinner!"

"What do you want me to take off?" Harry asked innocently. 

"You little!" Vernon stalked over and was about to rip the 'fake' cat ears but stopped when the freak smiled up at him, showing his sharp fangs. 

"I've had enough of your fat arse and your family. Now, I'm going to get my revenge Vernon. " Swiftly, he grabbed a knife and stabbed the bastard in the leg, purposely missing the major arteries but going for the most painful place. The oaf cried out in pain and tried to punch the boy but was too late as he was stabbed again in the other leg. 

"Does that hurt?" Harry asked sarcastically. The oaf moaned in pain. "Good. I want you to feel the pain that you and your asshole family put upon me!" That was when he started to go crazy. He didn't care about being careful, he just wanted the man to bleed. When he finished there was nothing on the bastards body that wasn't covered in blood. He turned around to a scream and say Petunias horse like face pale and shaking in terror. He smiled and painfully slowly walked towards her. There was nothing she could do, she was dead and she knew it. He walked until he was near her, bared his fangs, and bit down on Petunias wrist, injecting his deadly poison. He laughed in delight as she screamed and writhed in pain as the venom burned through her. He didn't bother speaking to the wench and stepped over her still spasming body to find Dudley shaking with a wet spot on his pants. He shook his head before speaking. 

"I don't want to be near you so I'll give you a quick death as you smell disgusting and the cops are probably coming soon. It's such a pity wasting a good victim. Bye Bye little Diddikins." He opened his basilisk like eyes and killed him instantly. He looked around, admiring his work before turning around and walked casually towards the door. He looked back and created a fireball in his hands, then threw it towards the back of the house. He slipped out the door, blending to his surroundings as he did, and walked to the forest, very aware of the tall faceless figure watching him. 

TBC


	2. Meeting the wards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for any misunderstanding at the beginning! Anyways I added the keys for the different signs. Hope you enjoy!

§word§= Parsletounge  
~word~= Tongue of the felines  
'word'=Thoughts  
$word$=Slenderman speak   
"word"=Speaking

 

Harry casually strolled through the woods, being careful to not be seen as he wanted to watch the chaos erupt. The cops pulled up to the house, guns out, and observed the house. He was too far to be able to hear any of their words so he abandoned his task and walked further towards the woods. He walked for about an hour and found a stream to sit by. He looked around secretly observing the faceless figure that was hovering a couple feet away, and slowly backed up, intending to kill whatever it was. Suddenly, he turned and jumped at the figure dropping his fangs as he did so. Impossibly fast, the figure retracted tentacles from seemingly nowhere and caught him mid air. Harry was about to cut the tentacle in half when he heard a painful staticky noise that lessened the longer it went on, then laughter filled his head. Harry was enraged! This thing had the audacity to laugh at him. He would show it! Determined to beat the thing, he slashed his claws at the tentacle holding him and it cleanly fell off onto the ground. He rolled as he was dropped, crept low, and then sprung again to take down this infuriating figure. Once again tentacles captured him. A voice rung out in his head. 

$Calm yourself child. I do not intend to hurt you, but if you keep attacking I will retaliate.$

Harry stopped struggling and listened to the words. "Who are you? And why have you captured me?" He demanded. Laughter rang in his again. 

$I am what the mortals call Slenderman a Creepypasta. I captured you so you would join me.$

"Fat chance that'll happen." Harry scoffed. 

$Just give me a chance. I will introduce you to my wards and we'll go from there. How does that sound?$ 

"Fine. You try to kill me you're dead got it?" 

$Whatever you wish. Come, follow me.$ So Harry followed Slenderman through the woods. As they walked, he noticed the scenery changing. He was confused as he was sure the forest he was in had Alder trees not this pine looking trees. 

"Excuse me, where the hell are we?" 

$Watch your language young one. We are in Wisconsin.$

"Bloody hell! That's impossible! We were just in England!" Slenderman turned and seemed to give him a disapproving look. 

$Watch your language. It may seem impossible but it's how my wards and I travel. Through the woods, I can travel anywhere in the world. Now get ready we are almost there.$ Harry nodded dumbly and followed the tall man. It wasn't long before he saw a large clearing up ahead, upon further investigation he saw giant white mansion. 

"Whoa! That's huge! How many people live there?"

$15 give or take. Now be careful upon entering as they may try to kill you.$ Harry narrowed his eyes, deep in thought trying to figure out how to win against what he assumed where more tall people like Slenderman. They finally were at the doors when they were suddenly thrown open and a body launched at him. Immediately on the defensive, he twisted his body so that the unknown person would land on the ground. Upon slamming into the ground, Harry didn't lose his rhythm and unleashed his fangs, letting venom drip down them to add to the 'scary' act. Finally taking notice of the person he noticed that the person was a boy, maybe 17, and had brown hair, the skin where his cheek was missing, and was incredibly handsome. Harry, noticing what he just thought quickly jumped up and looked everywhere but him. 

$Toby! What have I told you about attacking guests! Stand up and apologize!$ 

'So the Adonis had a name. Toby. It fits him well and his incredibly sexy... bad Harry! Get your priorities straight!' He snapped out of his thoughts just as Toby opened his mouth. 

"I'm very sorry for attacking you.." He began. Oh dear lord that voice! He could listen to him talk all day! What was going on? Right your name you idiot!

"H-Harry. " Wow! What are you five? You just made a fool of yourself! 

"Right. Well it was nice meeting you. I must be going now." With that, Toby ran off towards the woods. Harry barely refrained himself from calling out for him to stay and cuddle. He looked at Slenderman and gave him a calculating glance but shrugged it off. 

$Wasn't that exciting? Well, shall we go meet the rest of them?$ Harry nodded absentmindedly, secretly hoping all of the boys were that handsome. He knew something was going to happen when he walked through the open doors and into the foyer. Looking around, he saw a girl maybe a year or two older than him wearing a ruffled pink dress, and holding a teddy bear. She had green eyes and brunette hair. He saw a man with paper white skin, black hair and an incredibly wide smile that was definitely not natural. Searching some more, he saw another young man with pale white skin, black hair, and a clown like nose. There were two more left, a boy that had no eyes that were leaking a black like gunk and reddish brown hair, and a boy with elf like ears and blonde hair. Finally there was a grey dog with human teeth. All in all, it was a terrifyingly beautiful picture. 

$Harry these are my wards. Sally, Jeff, Laughing Jack or LJ for short, Eyeless Jack or EJ, BEN, and Smile. Everyone, this is Harry he is new so make him feel welcomed.$ Slenderman promptly stalked off outside, muttering something about getting Toby. Harry looked at the people he was going to live with the adoration in his eyes. He knew he was going to fit in with them just fine. 

"Hello." He said shyly. He got various replies from each of them before they all separated to do something else besides staring at him. He noticed Sally stayed behind. 

"I'm Sally. Would you like to play tag?"

"Sure? But wouldn't it be boring with only two people?" She gave him a look that said "do I look like an idiot?" and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the door. 

"Of course it will be! That's why we're getting Toby." Harry decided not to question her and followed ready to start his day with his new life. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Let me know if you think I should take outthe whole 6 year old Harry Potter cursing and thinking about dating thing, that would be greatly appreciated! Comments, Constructive Criticism, and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Have a great day! :)


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner! I honestly don't write all that often. I'm really hoping you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!:)

As Harry was dragged along, he looked for Toby, the incredibly handsome boy. 'I knew the boys were going to be handsome! Maybe except for Jeff. He may be handsome but he definitely did not want to be around me.'

They walked through the woods and towards a small clearing with what looked to be a clear pond with foliage creeping around the edges and in the trees. Next to the pond sat Toby, the astonishingly beautiful boy holding down a body under the water. Harry skipped towards the boy without a care in the world, hoping to bond with the boy who could become his potential boyfriend. 

He kneeled down next to him and started to strike up a conversation. "Hey Toby! Whatcha doin?" 

Toby looked up at the newest addition to the pastas and let go of his victim. He wasn't quite sure what he thought of the six year old. From what he had seen, the boy was capable. Small, but capable. "Well, young pasta, I am currently drowning this douchebag for trespassing. He had a friend with him but I don't know where she went."

Harry bounced in place excitedly. This was his chance to prove he was a worthy mate to Toby! "Y'know, I could help you there. I'm very good at tracking."

Toby stared incredulously at the pipsqueak next to him. "I appreciate it but I'm sure you won't be able to keep her down due to your size."

Harry pouted. He would show his beauty that he could be helpful! He concentrated, breathed in, out, and started to change. The change wasn't painful, but it took some time getting used to. When he finished, he was around 16 years old and was five inches shorter than Toby. "Now can I help?" 

Toby stared as the little boy turned into a pulchritudinous creature. Toby felt his pants tightening and hurriedly shoved his hands on top of his growing erection. "O-of course you can. Now would you mind telling me how the fuck you turned from 6 to 16?!?"

Harry giggled at Toby's reaction. When he saw how fast Toby covered his erection he knew he would be able to have the boy as his boyfriend. He nearly squealed in delight. "Course I can. Magic. Duh. Now I see you got a problem. Lemme take care of it." He said winking. 

Toby's mouth was definitely not hanging open and he was most certainly not blushing. "Um..."

Harry was just about jumping up and down in joy. "Don't worry handsome. I'll remedy your problems." He leaned in close. "Perhaps I can fix both of them." He whispered in a sultry tone. Then he abruptly stood up and leisurely walked away, swaying his hips for good measure. 

Toby was definitely in trouble now. There was no way he would be able to resist the newest addition now! He was fucked. Deep down, he knew that if anyone else tried to date his Harry, there would be blood and hopefully death. 

Harry skipped through the dense woods, not in any hurry to catch his prey. He was lost in thought over the devishly handsome boys he had met. He was so invested in his thoughts that he ran over a girl who was crying and running as fast as possible. Deciding to play innocent, he quickly stood up, brushed himself off, and started apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry about that!" He decided to look scared to seal the deal. "I-I-I'm being chased by a monster and don't know how to get out!" He wailed, and sobbed for good measure. He even let himself cry. This bitch better believe him.   
"Oh my god! You're being chased too? M-my boyfriend got captured and I don't know where he is!" Then she started sobbing. Ugh, the things he does for hot boys. "I saw another boy! He was lying on the ground unconscious. Follow me!" The bitch was stupid enough to believe him. He took her hand and ran towards Toby. He shoved her out in the clearing where Toby and Sally were waiting.

"Hey Harry! Is that the girl?" Inquired Sally. 

"Hey Sal! She sure is." He turned a cruel smirk to the girl who was once again sobbing. "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?" He finally let go of his control on the glamor that concealed his true identity. "Boo!" The girl screamed and tried to run. He simply put his foot out and tripped her. "Hey Toby! What should I do with her?"

Toby was staring open mouthed at his -he's not yours! Snap out of it!- Harry. He looked absolutely stunning. He absolutely loved the way his little kittens ears twitched and moved as he picked up sounds. His tail curled and swayed around him. He was the most amazing person he'd ever seen. "Y-you should um, I think I want to be with you, I mean um, Sally take care of it!!" Then he bolted. 

Harry was definitely not blushing nor was his dick twitching in his pants. He was a little sad by how fast Toby ran out of there but, he knew it was because he was flustered, and he was definitely okay with that. "Sally? How about we play tag?"

"But Toby's gone! We can't play tag with only two people!" She complained. 

"Oh we definitely can." He glanced at the girl holding her dead boyfriend. "Here's what we'll do. We're both it. And the girl? We are going to try to tag her. First to get her gets kill here first. K?"

Sally glanced at the girl, to Harry, and back at the girl. "That's a wonderful idea! How bout we give her a 15 second head start?"

"That's sounds fair. Well you heard the lady. You better run." The girl gave one last glance at her boyfriend and stood on shaky legs. She glared at them. "You're sick freaks! I'm going to kill your freaky asses!" That was not a good idea. "Bad move." Harry said and slowly walked towards her. A machete materialized in his hands. He slashed the blade through her thigh. Then started going crazy. Stab after stab, there was no plan, no tactical movements, just pure rage. Soon, there was not a single spot on her body that he hadn't stabbed. "Have fun in hell bitch." He spat on her cooling body and stalked away, he had a runaway psychopath to find. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my second attempt at an alluring story! See you next time! :)


End file.
